The shading cloths of the prior art are generally provided with an appropriate permeability to light and are ubiquitously used for a number of purposes. The method of making a conventional shading cloth is illustrated in FIG. 1 in which a fabric material having an appropriate weaving density is dyed and then impregnated with resin or an adhering agent. The dyed and impregnated fabric material is then heated and rolled to take form. The shading cloths made have an appropriate hardness and density and can be cut into pieces for various shading purposes.
The prior art shading cloths described above must be patterned at an additional cost. Furthermore, the prior art shading cloths can be easily faded by the sun and are not always provided with an appropriate permeability.